I am a Hunter
by Relentless-virus
Summary: Mishka is no longer the little twelve year old looking for her place in this big world. No...Mishka is now seventeen. A brave, seventeen year old who believes she has now found her place. However, that doesn't mean past figures will not come back. Join Mishka in her adventures as she meets new friends, past foes, but never leaving the side of her closest friends.


This story is designed to be read as a stand alone from the currently "being re-written but very slowly" To be a Hunter series. I am sorry about slow updates, a new job does not make it easy to keep to a schedule when it's shift based work. If you are a fan of my Yu-Gi-Oh story, this has not been abandoned. It is being updated currently as I travel on the train towards work and back from work. Now that this chapter is up, I can concentrate more on that, and then onto another chapter for "To be a Hunter"

* * *

 _"On the boat your eyes turned red why is that?"  
"Because I was scared. It happens when I'm really scared, or really angry, or really really happy!"  
"So you're not really happy now?"  
"Really happy like... It's Christmas happy! So I guess more excited than happy. Kurapika says I need to learn to control it better though, especially now that we may be becoming Hunters."  
_

* * *

Five years had passed since the Chimera Ant war. It shook up everybody. The children, best friends they were, were shook the most. The three of them witnessed it, lived through it, were part of it.

They discovered a lot about themselves. A lot about each other. How far they were prepared to go for each other to keep them safe and alive. Turned out it was great lengths.

They parted ways for a short time, thinking maybe they just needed a break to regain themselves and then they can be together again.

The youngest of the group, Mishka, hadn't come back after they parted ways.

She just vanished literally into thin air from them. They tried calling, they tried texting, they tried contacting her brother to ask if she was there with him.

But she was gone, just like that.

The boys couldn't understand why, they were best friends, they had done literally everything together; been through so much together. Shared secrets they didn't dare share with anyone else.

Mishka was never one to not answer her friends it was not in her blood to not to, even more so when it came to her brother. They knew her so well, they could only assume something happened.

And something did happen.

That boy, Kai, the person she fought in the Hunter Exam, that boy who had beaten her to a complete pulp at the final Hunter Exam for purely being alive all because she reminded him of someone he once knew, he had gotten a hold of her.

He had tried to kill her once more. But this time he was making it slow. Painful. He was going to draw it out as long as he could to feel satisfied that the person he saw in her was no longer there.

They only found her because Kai had been involved involuntarily in an incident regarding the Nostrads and Kurapika just "had a hunch."

They were fourteen when Kurapika gained his hunch. They were fourteen when they found their friend beaten half to death, unmoving, unconscious, so pale that if they didn't check her vital signs they'd be sure she was dead. Completely broken and left lying on her side in a pool of her own blood for something she had no control over.

And Kai. Kai seemed real damn proud of himself.

He bragged about what he had done. He bragged about how he "could move on with his life". He bragged how this person called "Felix" couldn't come back and haunt him now. He bragged about Felix **never** being able to come back now. It was a mystery who this Felix guy was to Kai, a man he was so clearly hung up about him for one reason or another.

He then broke down, shouting why Felix had to torture him. He broke down, yelling why Felix decided to come back as some "runt" without a spine. Kai broke down, not showing a sign of regret but loneliness, leaving himself vulnerable.

Kai didn't notice Gon or Killua launching themselves at him without a single thought.

He didn't notice Mishka had stirred awake. He didn't notice a dull, half lidded red eye staring at him and the two boys. He didn't notice that she used the last bit of her nen to conjure up a barbed wire nen-hound, guiding it to him with full intent to kill him.

Mishka, the girl whose mind subconsciously made the rules regarding her conjurer ability. Mishka, the girl whose mind subconsciously made it so if she used her nen ability to hurt others, she would share that pain. Mishka, the girl who didn't like nor want to hurt others. The girl who tried to see the best and light in everyone.

Mishka, the girl who had now decided if she was going to die, she was taking out someone who she viewed as pure evil with her. Rather that was just a heat of the moment, or something else she didn't know; but she couldn't allow him to continue on.

The two boys noticed. The boys noticed she was willing to kill herself if it meant keeping Kai down, stopping him from hurting everyone else. The boys noticed how Mishka fought with every fibre of her being to keep it going, keep herself conscious long enough to make it go through. The boys noticed that this was the first time Mishka had shown an intent to kill.

Kai noticed.

Kai noticed he would not be able to beat the two teenagers in this fight, or the barbed wire nen-hound determined to end his life no matter how weak its conjurer/specialist handler was right now. Kai noticed the red eye the nen-hound shared with its maker.

So Kai fled. He fled just as that hound was about to land on top of him, teeth bared. Once he was gone, the hound fell to it's side letting out a painful whimper and then burst into the air,it's maker having no more strength to keep it going.

That was three years ago.

They tried asking her what happened in the two years she had vanished. Gentle words of encouragement from her brother. Gentle words of encouragement from Leorio, the only doctor her brother was willing to let treat his sister. But she wouldn't tell them. Leorio couldn't work out if it was from head tremor or maybe something more.

Kurapika could only assume it was part of her mind keeping her quiet. She did a lot of things subconsciously. Her condition on her barbed wire being one. Use it to hurt others and she'll receive the same wounds. The barbed wire nen-hound and barbed wire nen-cat were specialist, but only when her eyes were red; just like her brother. A family trait. They also shared a different set of subconscious conditions and rules.

It was almost like she was stuck in time in terms of growth. Still tiny. Only grown a couple of inches in height. Skinny and scrawny probably from lack of anything. Kai had not shown mercy.

The three teenagers stuck together after this going back to being as close as ever. The best friends they were.

Mishka had the best big brother she could ask for. He was busy now just like before. Being the boss and everything of the bodyguards guarding the Nostrads. But that didn't stop them spending time together when he was free.

Her brother had become protective of her again. While he knew his kid sister was no longer a kid, that did not stop him viewing her as one.

But this did come with challenges. She went through the rebellious teenage stage. Going off in a huff when she didn't get her own way, concerned over any spots she got and if they'd be noticeable, random bouts of suddenly becoming over emotional because her and Gon or her and Killua got into an argument and then acting like nothing happened when they made up.

He was not lucky with this luxury that he had managed to give her. Kurapika missed it when she was younger. More naive to the world and everything around her.

He wouldn't change it though. It had made her into the person she was today. A strong, more confident Poacher Hunter, who wanted nothing more than to save rare and exotic animals from extinction. He wasn't sure where she got this desire from, may be she was influenced hearing something on television about the Mango Pandas being close to extinction.

The last he heard was "I'm off to save the animals!" and then she disappeared for a couple of months to a small, very unknown and remote Island called "Guin", home of these Mango Panda's that were being poached for their Mango coloured fur. She kept in touch via call or text.

She came back after that time to their shared apartment, tired, but proud of herself and the good deed she had done. She'd tell Kurapika what she faced, what she did, show him the pictures she got to take, everything she described she did with so much imagination and so vividly she wanted to make it seem like he was there.

She'd then hang around Gon and Killua again until she was called again. It repeated like that.

That started two years ago.

Those memories ran through the oldest blonde's mind as he leaned against the wall, coffee in hand and stared at the clock. Gon and Killua were turning up today, probably to do whatever it was they did during the day.

Mishka had come home late last night after a long three day flight from another country. She was called to help fend off poachers from hunting some sort of big cat for whatever reason it was they were poached for, at the time of being called she wasn't too sure either. Neither was the agency she worked for.

When she dragged herself in at gone midnight she looked out of it. Kurapika couldn't help but chuckle at the blissful, but tired look on his sister's face. She had done a good job and was proud of herself.

A knock on the door bought the older sibling out of his thoughts. He opened it revealing the pair of boys. They had grown since he first met them. Both taller, both lean but having gained more muscle too. Not boys but not quite men either.

They had matured, just like how his sister matured into not quite a woman but she also was not girl. The awkward year just before adulthood depending what country you asked.

Teenagers ultimately. The lot of them. Playful, moody, sometimes hormonal and overly dramatic teenagers. But they also knew exactly when they had to grow up and be mature.

The pair smiled at him, Gon's more cheerful while Killua more cheeky. Kurapika let them inside the apartment, stepping aside to do so.  
"Mishka is still asleep. I can go wake her of you want?" the blonde asked as he closed the door to the apartment behind the two teenagers. Gon was about to answer however Killua had beat him to it.  
"I'll go do it." He simply said waving his hand and then vanished into the hallways.

A few moments of silence sounded through the halls, followed by a small cracking sound and then a "OH MY GOD GO AWAY YOU ALBINO HEDGEHOG."

The rushing of feet could be heard along with a "she's awake!" as Killua quickly made haste back to the group, seemingly proud of having woken up their blonde friend. Kurapika looked at him questionably, an eyebrow raised as Gon watched down the hallway trying his best to keep the chuckle in his throat from escaping.

Mishka emerged from the halls, eyes half lidded, a tired glare scanning the open plan room for the white haired teen that had just zapped her.

Her hair was a mixture of bed head and static. Grey, cat shaped eyes being carried by the bags underneath. A hand clutching at the pillow she dragged with her.

She was still tiny. She had grown taller yes, but she was still the shortest and showed little development anywhere else. Her green night shirt slid off her right shoulder, exposing one of the jagged, deep scars she gained from Kai. Blue shorts just peeking from the bottom of the shirt.

Tiny. Something her brother assumed she'd always be.

"Good morning Mishka!" Gon said to her cheerfully, keeping the smile she had grown to love on his face. This was no time to be cheerful though. She peered at him through tired eyes, silently asking where Killua had hid himself to.

Snickering could be heard behind her; he was fast. Another small zap to the small of her back and Mishka quickly turned around, whacking him repeatedly with the pillow.  
"I. Just. Came. Back. From. A. Three. Day. Flight. Let. Me. Sleep." She said to him, her words sounding with every whack of the pillow she gave him as he crouched down and held his arms up in a mock defence.  
"But you made it so easy." Killua shrugged at her, clearly amused by being whacked with a soft pillow.

A huff escaped her lips as she stopped hitting him and instead dragged herself over to the table. Settling down, she placed the pillow on top and then dropped her head into of it, arms folded around it. Her back raised high as she took an intake of breath and then fell as she released it into the pillow.

She loved the boys she really did. They were her best friends. But she wanted to sleep in after that flight. She didn't get a wink of sleep in the air, being afraid of heights did that to you.  
"What time is it?" She mumbled into the pillow as she felt a hand gently rub her back. Peeking from the pillow she saw Gon had taken the seat next to her,and smiled apologetically for their friends behaviour.

Gon and Mishka were very tactile people, both believing someone would feel better through a sense of touch than just mere words. Killua was not so much, but he had grown to accept these acts from his two best friends. It was just who they were.  
"About ten thirty." Kurapika answered simply, receiving another huff from his tired sister. She yawned, turning her head into the pillow as Gon stopped rubbing her back and left a hand between her shoulder blades.

She turned her head again to briefly concentrate on her brother.  
"No work?" She asked him, suddenly realising he was still standing there nursing a drink. The older sibling shook his head.  
"Day off." He said simply making his sister nod her head. Very rarely he got days off, and when he did they usually did something that day.  
"Can we do something together later?" She asked him, receiving a nod from the older sibling. He didn't mind what they did; it was usually a trip to the local bookstore or just simply walking around and talking, soaking up as much company as they could from each other before they spent long periods of time rarely seeing each other.

She loved her brother; more than anything in the world. If it wasn't for him, she'd be lost, maybe even dead long before she knew Gon, Killua or Leorio. If not for him...She didn't want to think of that.

She shuffled backwards, scooting the chair with her. Stretching her limbs as she stood, she grabbed the pillow and left the table.  
"I'll be back I need to wake up." She sounded through the hallway, throwing the pillow into the open room that was her bedroom then wandering into the bathroom.

She had no concerns about her brother or two friends seeing her in a towel. One, for obvious reasons Kurapika is her brother. Two, her and the boys had bathed together before when they were younger so it wasn't like it bothered her.

It made her brother wonder how she could be just so accepting of that. Maybe that was part of the nativity she kept. Kurapika excused himself quickly from the boys company and went down the hallway into her room. He grabbed some clean clothes from the dressers and walked to the bathroom, knocking twice. Mishka opened the door, hiding herself despite still being fully clothes. He shoved the clothes into her hands, giving her a look of "We have guests" and then leaving her to her shower.

He loved his sister he really did. He just wished she thought before she acted sometimes. This being one of those times. He put it down to maybe her being still half asleep despite Killua's electrifying awakening. Still, once he heard the water he knew she wouldn't be out for a while.

Making his way back to the boys he looked at the two, offering them a drink. They both accepted telling him what they wanted.  
"How have things been? It's been awhile since I've seen you." Kurapika asked the two as he leaned his back onto the kitchen counter. Killua shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
"Same old for me." Killua said to the older blonde, who nodded his head as he turned his attention to Gon waiting for his answer.  
"I guess the same for me to. Just waiting for work to come in." Gon said to him, smiling widely at his friend.

Kurapika smiled back at the younger boy. They both lead different lives and yet still managed to find time to stick together and help each other out. All three of the teenagers did when they could.

Mishka becoming a Poacher Hunter, guarding the poached and those risked to becoming extinct. Killua become a Blacklist Hunter, finding dangerous and wanted criminals; helping to keep the world safe like Kurapika. And finally Gon. Gon had become a Lost Hunter with an occasional side gig as a Beast Hunter. Primarily though, he was a Hunter who gained information and contact with people that has become, well lost.

In an odd way, their roles suited them all. Killua with his odd way of wanting redemption for whatever he did as a child before he met Gon and Mishka. Gon, having experiencing that lost contact himself and his love and connection with animals. And Mishka, who just wanted to keep things safe.

But Kurapika also knew that the three of them, if they ever needed to, would assist him in a heartbeat. The Nostrads were well known and his selection of bodyguards had shrunk incredibly. Kurapika knew he needed to hire more soon but it was just finding time. The pay was good yes but it was a demanding job, and many of his newest hires quit a few weeks after discovering that. But he knew Gon, Mishka and Killua would all help if he asked. It was both comforting and worrying.

The kettle finished boiling, prompting the older blonde to make what they had asked. They held different things in the cupboards. He remembered Mishka saying "Gon likes herbal tea but not the herbal kind you can buy in stores he thinks it tastes funny and Killua likes hot chocolate sweet enough to rot your teeth to the root." Information useless to everyone else but meant everything to his sister.

He heard the movement of feet once more and turned his attention to the blonde who now looked more awake as she took a seat next to the tanned skin teen. She had left the top part from the neck to her collar bone of her Cheongsam undone for now. That sported the Kurta clans blue and orange patterns, the bottom stopping just by her mid thigh. She wore white training trousers underneath, didn't dare leave the apartment without them.

The older blonde made her some tea and placed that on the table as he took a seat as well. They talked about a variety of things, what Mishka saw from this trip although that was brief, who Killua was after last time, who Gon was finding last time.

Small things.

Mishka stretched her arms above her head, stretched her legs underneath the table as she turned her attention to the two boys.  
"What's happening today then?" She asked them, pulling her legs into the chair and crossing them over.  
"Whatever comes to mind. We haven't done anything together since you took off to Fibderal." Gon commented making the younger blonde hum to herself.

She got up from her chair, straightening out the fabric to her Cheongsam and walked towards the mirror hanging on the wall. She grabbed a box from the shelf underneath it, opening it and carefully pulled down her bottom eyelid.  
"I heard there was something happening in the park we could check that out." Killua suggested as him and Gon stood up. Mishka hummed to herself some more as she placed the black contact lense in, blinking a couple of times to get it in place.

Her brother watched silently. It had become habit for the pair of them to wear coloured contacts now. He could remember Mishka talking about when she first got them. She couldn't put them in herself so had asked Gon to help her. She kept blinking whenever he got it close to her eye. In the end, it ended up with Killua sitting behind to keep her head restrained with one hand and her eyes open with the other, and Gon actually putting the lenses in.

From what he could tell, that seemed like quite the sight for just a little piece of very flexible plastic to go into her eyes. Then again, his sister when younger was the type of person who was afraid and timid of most things. In a way, letting her go with Gon and Killua had done her good. Taught her many things, let her grow so much more than she would have done if she stuck with him he would admit.

He was bought out of his thoughts when Mishka quickly latched herself around his neck, giving him a tight hug from behind. He signed and touched her arms, it was the best he could do while sitting in a chair.  
"I'll be back later. I'll let you decide what we do this time." She said to him, kissing his cheek and quickly leaving with the boys.

Kurapika sighed to himself as the door to the apartment gently clicked shut, taking in the quietness of the apartment.

His sister had grown so much. It wouldn't be like this forever, but for now he'd cherish the moments it was.

* * *

"So what were you protecting this time?" Gon asked the blonde, an excited look on his face. His love for animals shown every time it came to Mishka telling her tales. Her own excitement and passion for the work she did rubbed off onto him and Killua almost like they could have been there themselves.  
"You know those big cats that are a mix breed of Tiger and Lion right? Liger I think they're called. Well these particular Liger are able to reproduce." She explained, digging through her phone photos to try and find a family unit of the creatures.  
"Isn't that genetically impossible?" Killua questioned her as he looked over her shoulder, his blue eyes scanning the photos.

Mishka nodded her head, tapping on a photo to enlarge it. The three of them shuffled to the side of the pavement standing out of people's way. The image showed a group of five Ligers, the bigger ones being the parents and the three smaller cubs.  
"It is...or so we thought…." she said to them in nothing more than a mutter, her index finger swiping the screen showing more pictures.

The two boys continued to look over her shoulder, taking in the pictures. They knew Mishka couldn't explain more than that. Not in public anyway. She'd more than likely explain the rest of her tale when they got back to her place or stopped off at theirs.

Her phone buzzed taking her by surprise. The text message bar dropped down. It was a message from Graham, an administrator in charge or making sure she and the rest of the crew got to their destinations safely.  
"Buy some winter clothing, you'll be going somewhere cold next month." she muttered out, knitting her brows together and sighing as she placed the phone back into the pocket of her trousers.  
"But you just got back!" Gon said in both amazement and disagreement at their friend having to leave soon. She smile apologetically at the tanned boy.  
"Sorry, poachers don't care about it." she said to him as Killua hummed to himself.  
"Where are you going to get winter clothes? It's summer." Killua questioned, placing a finger and thumb on his chin in thought. The blonde hummed to herself, her brows knitted together as she pressed the home button on her phone, closing down the message. She opened her mouth about to answer, turning her attention to Killua, but felt the phone in her hand vibrate once more gaining her attention.

Next thing she knew, the phone was snatched out of her hand. Gone with the wind in an instant, she barely saw a blur. It took her a couple of seconds to realise what had happened, and when she did she felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. Her face dropped as she stared at the empty space in her hand where her phone use to be. Gon and Killua were not helpful either, both of them doing exactly the same and staring at the blank spot in her hand.

When reality struck, she took a sharp inhale of air, a gasp escaping her lips.  
"Someone took my phone!" She exclaimed, continuously looking at the empty space, even going as far as looking to the ground where they stood hoping that maybe it fell to the floor. This wasn't the case for the teen however.

The three of three of them quickly looked around, trying to see if they could find anyone who would have done it. Gon squinted his eyes, before dashing off towards someone who was squeezing their way through the crowds.  
"Gon! Where are you going?!" Killua yelled after the spiky haired teenager.  
"I think I found the guy who has Mishka's phone!" He yelled back, looking over his shoulder briefly. The two teens who were left behind quickly chased after the dark haired teen, if there was a chance they could get back Mishka's phone they were going to grab it no questions asked. If she didn't use the thing for work it wouldn't have bothered about it being stolen; however that was how her boss communicated with her. Without her phone she was effectively jobless.  
"Next time don't wave your phone around!" Killua scolded the younger blonde, receiving a glare from her and a huff through her nose.  
"You didn't have a problem when I was showing you those pictures…...Those pictures! What if he sees them?! I could be let go!" Mishka panicked as they quickened their pace. Her job, due to the nature of it, was very tight when it came to pictures. They were fine to take as long as you were responsible with them and it didn't endanger the lives of those in them. Mishka however had a lot of pictures on her phone, so many of all the rare animals she had seen and helped. If they got into the public their survival chances would drop.

The teen scrunched up her nose as the pair caught up to Gon, who like a bloodhound was only focused on what he was chasing. Mishka quickly glanced at him, he hadn't noticed that she was now running next to him, nor did he notice Killua running on the other side of him.

The blonde looked ahead of her once more. She could see the guy they were chasing, short grey hair, looked about late twenties early thirties. What kind of business did he have stealing a teenagers phone? Let alone a hunters one at that! That's what Mishka told herself in her mind anyway, the chances are he had no idea the group of three chasing him down were hunters.

He weaved in and out of people, stopping for maybe a second and then taking off again. He wasn't acting like a normal thief would. Mishka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question over his actions.

The area was getting clearer and clearer. Less and less people were beginning to populate the area as the three continued to chase down that man until there wasn't another soul to be seen or heard.

Then he stopped.

Mishka, Gon and Killua slowed to a stop themselves as they watched the man. He turned around to face them, the look of annoyance clearly drawn into the lines that decorated his face.  
"A'ight lis'en 'ere. You lot 'ave been chasin' me for a'out five minu'es. What you wan'? Drugs? Money? I ain't got nough'." The man said to them, his words slurred through various missing teeth, his voice gruff. For the man that said he didn't have drugs it certainly sounded like he had plenty.  
"You've got my friends phone." Gon replied to him taking a step forward. The man clicked his tongue, turning around and giving a glare that would surely put him six foot under if looks could kill.  
"I go' nough' ma'e." he repeated, his voice more pushing, more demanding of them to accept his answer.

The teens had a good look at him. The man was certainly in his late twenties or early thirties that much they knew. Dirty and messy grey hair, brown eyes that showed he had been through much and no longer cared, skin dirty, clothes dirtier. Mishka began to wonder if perhaps he was homeless or at the very least very down on his luck.  
"Why did you run then?" Killua asked him, his voice relaxed as well as posture, his hands shoved into his jean pockets.  
"'Cause you were chasin' me! Wha' you thin' I'm goin' to do? S'and there and le' you catch me ma'e? Nah ma'e tha's not happenin'." He said to them, his voice becoming more demanding and more rough. The blonde knitted her brows together, he was adamant but at the same time Gon was rarely wrong when chasing someone he believed did something.

"Oh come now Marko is that really the way to speak to kids?" A new voice said, this one calm, relaxing. It grabbed the small groups attention. Taking a stand next to the man they could only assume was "Marko" was a tanned man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a police uniform, compared to Marko he was almost pristine.  
"They're accusin' me of stealin' tha' girls pho'e ma'e." Marko repeated to the officer, the uniformed man hummed at Marko's answer.  
"We never said who's phone, just a friends." Mishka pointed out to the two. It was small, but Marko instantly tensed up for a split second before relaxing again.

The tanned man sighed to himself as he turned his attention fully to Marko. The tired eyed of the aged man drifted towards the policeman before darting back at the teenagers. He let out an aggravated shout and dug through his torn trouser pockets. Taking out the silver SonSong he threw it towards Mishka, using it like a skipping stone. Mishka quickly darted forward catching the device before it could land on the floor in a heap.  
"Was that so hard Marko?" The tanned man asked kindly of Marko who did nothing but grunt in response. A chuckle escaped the policemans lips as he turned his attention to the teenagers.  
"Please excuse him. We're currently rehabilitating him; he's getting there but he does slip up." The uniformed man explained to them.

Mishka could help but let a small smile slip onto her face as she shook her head.  
"No it's okay...I hope he gets better soon." she said to him and turned her attention to Marko. "Thank you for returning my phone." she said to him, earning a huff and shrug of shoulders.

The teenagers said their goodbyes and quickly left for the more populated part of the town. Marko and his officer guardian watched as they chatted and walked away.  
"You can't keep doing that. You're going to do it to the wrong people one day." The officer said as he kept his eyes trained on the teenagers.  
"Hasn' happened ye' ma'e." Marko slurred.  
"They were Hunters." His uniformed friend dropped. Marko glanced at him before watching the teens again. "You were lucky that time, they were kind hearted but not all Hunters are… Please Marko, if you must steal choose your targets better." The man asked of his friend as the teenagers left their sights.

Marko huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets, turning on the balls of his feet to leave.  
"Ye' well, unli'e you Felix I ain' seein' nan whe'e'er I please. I ain't no Hun'er like you and tha' human hybrid thin'." He retorted back to him. Felix chuckled and followed behind the possibly intoxicated man.  
"Nen. And I suppose not… would you like to be?" Felix asked him, tucking his hands behind his back. Marko shook his head.  
"Nah ma'e it not for me….Whe' you goin' stop pretendin' to be the popo?" Marko questioned him, receiving another chuckle from the tanned man.  
"When it no longer serves it's purpose. It's keeping you out of trouble with others so far."

* * *

"I don't think Marko had a chance to go through my phone." Mishka commented at the group of three arrived into the busy streets once more. She flicked through the pictures, nothing seemed to be missing. "He seemed really down on his luck." She continued as she put the phone away into her trouser pockets, tapping her pocket to make sure it was definitely there.  
"Yeah well, he's lucky it was you he stole from. Any other Hunter and he would be dead." Killua sung in an almost taunting voice, earning himself a glare from the young blonde.  
"I don't know if that's a compliment or criticism." She huffed at him, blowing air through her nose.  
"The main thing is you got your phone back! So I don't think it matters now." Gon chimed in. Mishka smiled widely at him nodding her head at him in agreement.  
"Thanks to you and that bloodhound nose of yours." She praised, keeping the wide smile on her face.

Killua looked at the clock protruding from a building and dangling in the air. Surprisingly they had spent more time in town then they thought. A couple of hours had passed now, soon it was lunch time soon.  
"It's going to be too late to see what's happening in the park now it finished at noon... we could go back to mine and Gon's place, do something there." Killua suggested to the pair. Gon nodded his head, agreeing that was a good idea. Mishka quickly thought to herself, and nodded her head afterwards in agreement. As long as she was back at hers and Kurapika's apartment, she could spend longer out with her friends.  
"Tomorrow we should go out again." Mishka injected as the trio started making their way towards the two male teens apartment.

It didn't take them long to get there. Killua opened the door for them, he was the one trusted with keeping a key on him. Gon had a good habit of just forgetting to bring his key with him and the way their door worked that was never a good idea. Once that door was closed that was it it was locked instantly.  
"You tidied up this time!" Mishka said in amazement as she looked around the place. The last couple of times she had visited the home looked like it saw the back end of a hurricane. But this time it was spotless.

She could feel the glare of Killua burning into her back from her statement, heard the huff escape his lips.  
"Yeah well we're always busy!" He retorted to the blonde, receiving a chuckle in response from her.  
"I know." She simply responded in a taunting like voice. She knew she could get under his skin, it was easy for her. But she didn't do it often, too often and he may snap at her.

Mishka took in a deep breath through her nose as she stepped lightly around the apartment, her back turned to the boys. A brief moment afterwards she turned around, clapped her hands behind her back and smiled widely at the pair of boys.  
"So, what shall we do?" She asked them, her smile wide and eyes bright with excitement. She watched as the two boys thought to themselves after all they were the ones hat invited her round for the day.  
"Could watch movies? Have a lazy day in. Killua did wake you up this morning so I guess it's only fair." Gon suggested, his smile equally matching hers.

Killua hummed to himself as he crossed his hands behind his head, lacing his long fingers together.  
"If we left her to it she'd still be asleep." Killua retorted back. Mishka pulled her smile into a sheepish one, knitting her brows together. She would admit, she'd still be asleep by now if they let her.  
"Movies sound good, I'll let you pick." Mishk said to the pair as she made her way to the couch. Sitting herself down she briefly scrolled through the social media on her phone; her work colleagues were home now as well and enjoying spending the time with their families before having to work again in about a month's time. The blonde placed her phone away once she heard the TV being turned on and something playing on the screen. Gon and Killua sat either side of the blonde as the movie began playing on the screen.

It should have been enjoyable, the movie on the screen had it not been that Killua decided to play a horror movie. Mishka had slid off her shoes and bought her knees to her chest. She buried her face into her knees as the movie played, shielding her eyes from the more gruesome parts. Killua and Gon didn't seem affected by the movie one bit and were quite happy passing snacks to one another. The white haired teen had decided the movie " _The Orphanage."_ A story about a woman who convinced her husband to buy the orphanage she grew up. Could have been a cheerful movie had it not been watching someone have their lower jaw ripped apart.

Mishka couldn't stomach gore. She didn't like gore for the sake of gore. She was anti gore. Still the two boys seemed to enjoy the turn of events in the movie. She was just glad that the movie was over when it was.

It had taken up a good couple of hours of their time. Mishka stretched her legs out in front of her once she was sure nothing else would come onto the screen. She stretched her toes and her arms, giving a small shake of her shoulders and then sighing to herself.  
"Now that I won't sleep for a good few days, I think I'll head home. Kurapika and I are meant to be doing something too." Mishka said to the boys as she slipped her shoes back onto her feet. Tapping the toes to the floor, she made sure they were on her feet securely. The movie made her feel uncomfortable, she wanted to get home as quickly as possible even though the day was still light.

The buzzing of the SonSong in the blondes pocket grabbed her attention. Taking it out she saw a message from Kurapika. She raised an eyebrow as she briefly looked over it, making a mental note to go back into the store and pick up snacks as requested.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" She questioned the two of them. Killua shook his head in response.  
"Not me, I've got a job starting tomorrow." He replied, a shrug of his shoulders following. Mishka gave him a look, showing that he should have mentioned something earlier. She received nothing more than a playful grin and a shrug.  
"I'm round for a while! I haven't been given any more work so maybe we can do something." Gon suggested to the blonde. She nodded her head and gave a wide smile as she pocketed the phone once more.  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said to Gon before turning her attention to Killua, "Killua, good luck and be safe. Let us know how you are!" She told the white haired male as she walked up to him and swing her arms around his torso. His body tensed at the touch, but soon relaxed. Mishka knew this was his normal reaction to human affection. Still, it always made her feel happy whenever he returned the hug even if it's brief.

* * *

"I hope Killua stays safe." The older blonde muttered to his sister. Kurapika worried for all the teenagers well beings. Both him and Leorio did. While the doctor was not related to any of them of blood, he did worry and did care as if they were.

The movie the older sibling had picked up played in the background, but neither of the blondes paid any mind to it.

Mishka nodded her head as she popped another gum sweet into her mouth.  
"I know Killua can look after himself but he makes me worry…" She said to her brother, earning a questioning look from him. Silence surrounded to two as the younger sibling thought to herself, chewing the gum sweet over and over again until it was a fine paste. She swallowed hard, keeping her gaze away from her brother.  
"Kurapika…" She began, receiving a nod to show he was listening. "Killua is a Blacklist Hunter because he's after redemption… will he ever find it?" Mishka asked the older sibling not daring to look at him.

Kurapika raised his eyebrows at her taken back by the question. He knew his little sister cared deeply for her male companions but she very rarely asked questions about why they did what they did.  
"I've been thinking… Killua is kind of self destructive. He'll keep going until he can't go anymore and even then he'll keep pushing himself….What if he never finds his redemption? What if he destroys himself looking?" Mishka asked, her questioning seemingly becoming more and more frantic. The older sibling could only assume something had been playing on her mind but what they was he'd never know.

Kurapika knitted his brows together. He stayed quiet to think about her questions but her voice interrupted the silence.  
"And Gon... Gon wants to help others. He found his dad and now he wants to help others find those who are lost but...what happens that person who becomes lost is Killua?" She continued to question. Kurapika kept his watch on his sister, watched her hands played with the hem of her clothing. Watched as her eyes stayed fixed on her hands. Watched as she seemed to be working herself up with overthinking.  
"Gon won't give up! He'll keep looking but if Killua wanted to he'd make it so he couldn't be found and Gon will just keep searching and searching, never giving up! I don't want to lose them!" Mishka said to him catching him completely off guard. He had to admit, some random outbursts were not something he didn't expect. She was seventeen and had emotional moments; Kurapika could only assume this was one of them and like a good big brother he would be there to comfort her even if to him they seemed petty.

This was not petty though. This involved her best friends, the very boys that she spent so much time with back when they were first taking the Hunter exam. The very boys she had decided to travel with, to become stronger and not rely on him as much when it came to her own safety, the very boys she travelled with to prove that she deserved her Hunter license.

The very boys who found her, half dead...the very boys who did their best to keep it together when they thought she died... The very boys, who openingly admitted they did not know what they would do if she was dead.

And Mishka knew none of that. Kurapika had toyed with the idea of telling her, but found it better to instead let them do the talking. He will stay back, and listen to her in the meantime. Listen to the woes, the joys, the laughter, the adventures. That was his duty as big brother.

A sniffle and hiccup dragged him out of his thoughts. Kurapika turned his attention fully to his sister, her shoulders jolting up with every hiccup. Her arms becoming increasingly damp as she wiped her eyes and nose trying to dry them from the water works that didn't seem like they were stopping anytime soon. The older blonde laid his hand gently onto her shoulder, gaining her attention. She jolted her head up to look at him through puffy eyes her arms brought to her chest. Kurapika smiled gently at the teenager, removing his hand from her shoulder and instead dropping it onto her head and scruffing up her hair like he would do when she was little.  
"They'll be fine. I can assure you they wouldn't dream of up and disappearing on you." Kurapika began speaking as he knitted his brows together and smiled gently at her. "They have no reason to; they'll always come back just like you do." He questioned her. Mishka nodded her head, slowly dropping her hands to her lap.

He waited for her to quiet down. Mishka took several deep breaths to calm her nerves, she closed her eyes. She heard Kurapika get up to go the kitchen, the tap run and then the sound of his feet hitting the floor as he placed a glass onto the coffee table. Mishka took another deep breath as she opened her eyes and exhaled slowly, taking the glass into her hands and sipping at the water slowly. The cold water made the glass wet with condensation.  
"What was that outburst about? Something happen?" She heard her brother question. Mishka shook her head as she pulled the glass from her lips.  
"Nothing happened I just….we met someone today who was down on his luck. He had somebody with him, a police officer. I think the police officer was his friend and well it just got me thinking...I want to be there for Gon and Killua even when they hit their lowest." She said to him, the words rolling off her tongue. Mishka tilted her head back as she looked at the spotlights in the ceiling, the dim glow they gave off was just enough to light the open plan room.  
"I guess it just made me think about more extreme things. A whole bunch of what ifs and buts… I didn't mean to put a downer on our movie." She said to him, turning her attention back to the older blonde and smiling apologetically. Kurapika shook his head slightly at her, going back to rubbing the top of her head with his hand.  
"It's fine I'm not upset...it's a terrible movie anyway." Kurapika said to her, making the younger sibling chuckle.

Mishka turned her attention to the TV, watching the credits for the movie play. She forgot what movie it even was. It was only when she saw the title screen for the DVD come on again did she remember it. _"The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle."_ was apparently the movie Kurapika had picked out for the night. Mishka sighed as she placed the glass back onto the coffee table and picked up the small bowl of gum sweets.  
"I'm going to bed. I'm taking these." She said to him, earning a wave as Kurapika stood up shortly after her.  
"Alright, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning if you're up early enough." Kurapika said to her. Mishka nodded her head and quickly took herself off to her room, the bowl of sweets securely in her hands.

She thought over the events in her head as she closed the door behind her. The small emotional outburst, Marko and his policemen friend from earlier. Everything. Something didn't sit right with her. Something felt...off and she couldn't place it. Mishka sighed once more as she leaned her back against the wall. Keeping the bowl in one hand, she dragged out her phone from her trouser pocket once more, unlocked it and flicked to the messages.  
" _I think I'll pick up these winter clothes tomorrow...do you want to come?"_ She sent to Gon. It wasn't even a minute before she got a reply back from the spiky haired boy.  
" _Sure! I'm not sure where will sell winter clothes at this time of year but we'll find something."_ The message read back. Mishka smiled at the text. The doubt plaguing her mind earlier vanishing.

Her feet walked towards the bed as she pocketed the phone once more. Placing the bowl onto her pillow she began getting herself changed into her night attire. The blonde hummed to herself as she spotted herself in the mirror, spotted the horrible, jagged scar on her shoulder thanks to Kai.

Kai…

Mishka traced it with her finger tips. The scar was deep, it started from the base of her neck and reached her collarbone and even then it looked like it spread. Like a visible virus in her veins. Kai had aimed to kill her for those two years and even though he had plenty of chances to do so he never did. He left her close to death and long enough to heal but before beginning again. It made her fists clench and blood boil. She did not see good in him, not anymore.

Her shoulder scar was not the only scar he gave her. There were multiple but he was clever. He left them in places she could cover easily. Attempted to make it look like self mutilation should she ever be found once he was done. Mishka couldn't think about that now. It was over….that was three years ago. She had to move on; she thought she did pretty well.

Shaking her head, the blonde walked back to her bed and dropped herself onto it. Removing the laptop from under her bed she pulled back the pillows and placed the laptop in their place. A few videos before bed to get her mind off things...that's all she needed.

Maybe tonight, she'd get a better sleep and lie in without the Albino hedgehog shocking her awake.


End file.
